Die Insel der Feen
1. Kapitel Marina kroch durch einen dunklen Schacht. Wände und Boden waren feucht und die scharfkantigen Steine schürften ihr die Handflächen und Knie auf. Sie spürte die Wunden, krabbelte aber weiter bis plötzlich... In der kleinen, Kreuzberger Dachgeschosswohnung staute sich die Hitze des Tages. Michael O'Deal tropfte der Schweiß von der Stirn, dabei war es mitten in der Nacht. Der Neunundzwanzigjährige starrte ratlos auf den Bildschirm seines Laptops und wiederholte immer wieder die zuletzt geschriebenen Zeilen. Vor wenigen Sekunden hatte er noch eine Odee gehabt, die war jetzt aber weg und wollte einfach nicht wiederkommen. Verzweifelt fuhr er sich mit beiden Händen durch sein Haar. "Alles Mist...", fluchte er. "Das ist alles scheiße!" Er stützte den Kopf in die linke Hand und griff mit der Rechten nach seinem Whiskyglas - es war leer. Seufzend knallte er es wieder auf den Tisch, wo sich inzwischen dunkle Ränder im Holz gebildeten hatten - genau dort, wo er üblicherweise sein Glas abstellte. Schließlich wanderte sein Finger routiniert zur Backspacetase und löschte den gesamten Text. "Ich bin ruiniert", murmelte er dabei. So lange, bis die Seite wieder leer war. Nach einer Weile stand er auf. Gegenüber seines Schreibtisches stand die Bar, wo er immer genügend Whisky lagerte. Sein Glas ließ er direkt stehen und nahm sich stattdessen die gesamte Flasche, mit welcher er sich ins Wohnzimmer setzte. Dann begann er zu trinken. 2. Kapitel Nachts durch den Treptower Park zu spazieren half Michael dabei einen freien Kopf zu bekommen. Meistens war es um diese Zeit angenehm ruhig, obwohl auch gerne Angetrunkene von ihren Partys hier entlang kamen, doch die ließen ihn eigentlich immer in Ruhe. Wahrscheinlich lag das an seinem unauffälligem Äußeren: Groß und schlacksig, mit dunkelbraunem Haar, welches ihm knapp über das Kinn wuchs. Nicht besonders gutaussehend, aber auch nicht hässlich wie die Nacht. Heute war es besonders ruhig im Park, nicht einmal die Vögel zwitscherten. Burger King hatte schon geschlossen, davor saßen noch ein paar Jugendliche und unterhielten sich ungewöhnlich leise. Michael lächelte, nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus der Whiskyflasche und schlenderte weiter durch den Park. Immer am Wasser entlang, hin zur Fußgängerbrücke, die zur'' Insel der Jugend'' führte. Der junge Mann mochte diese Brücke, dabei war sie nichts besonderes. Leicht über dem Wasser gebogen, führte sie durch zwei turmförmige Gebäude, den Flusspfeilern, hindurch. Am Geländer hingen kleine, bunte Schlösser - Liebesschlösser. Verliebte Paare ließen Initialien, Liebesschwüre oder komplette Namen darauf gravieren. So was fand Michael süß. Er würde das, wenn er eine Freundin hätte, zwar selbst nicht machen, aber romantisch war es dennoch. Selbst im Sommer, wenn die Sonne in ihrer ganzen Kraft auf die Erde herabschien und die Touristen in Scharen herbei strömten, blieb es hier unglaublich friedlich. Und diese Schlösser waren ein Teil dieses Friedens. Menschen, die sich hier versprachen, auf immer ein Teil von einander zu sein. Was könnte friedlicher sein? Der Junge Schriftsteller wanderte, ohne es bewusst zu merken, den Weg zur Abteibrücke hinauf. Oben angekommen, blieb er vor dem Eingang zum Brückenturm stehen. Der Mond wanderte dahinter entlang und dann war es schlagartig still - zu still. Nicht einmal der Wind wehte noch. Wieder nahm Michael einen tiefen Schluck aus der Flasche, etwas in ihm wollte nach Hause gehen. "Michael." Erschrocken hielt der Mann inne und lauschte inde Nacht hinein. Die Straßenlaternen flackerten, dann gingen sie aus. Michael stand im Dunkeln, von der anderen Seite der Brücke hörte er Stimmen, die seinen Namen flüsterten. Angst machte sich in ihm breit, er wollte sich umdrehen und weglaufen, doch sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht. Wie von einem unsichtbaren Band gezogen, bewegte er sich auf die Insel zu. Bereits in dem Moment als er einen Fuß auf die Brücke setzte, lief ihm ein Schauder über den Rücken. Ähnlich einem elektrischen Schlag, wenn man eine Türklinke berührte. Krampfhaft umklammerten seine Finger den Hals seiner Flasche, während die Insel der Jugend stetig näher kam. 3. Kapitel Der kleine Park auf der Insel lag verlassen vor ihm. Ein unheimlicher Nebel zog sich dicht über den Rasen, gleichmäßig und unheimlich schön am Wasser entlang. Michael saß unter einem Baum und trank seinen Whisky, ohne eine Wirkung zu empfinden. Er hatte versucht die Insel wieder zu verlassen, doch immer wenn er sich der Brücke oder dem Ufer auch nur näherte, schien ihn etwas zurückzustoßen. "Jetzt ist es also soweit", murmelte er jetzt. "Ich werde verrückt." Einer weiterer Schluck aus der Flasche, die beinahe leer war. Vor ihm, im Mondlicht, graste ein Pferd. Sein weißes Fell schimmerte und glitzerte silbern im Licht des Mondes, als hätten sich tausende Wassertropfen in darin verfangen. Und das Horn auf seiner Stirn, schimmerte wie Perlmut. "Wunderschön, nicht wahr? Das Einhorn ist eines meiner liebsten Kinder." Michael schaute auf und blickte in das Gesicht einer jungen Frau. Sie war bildschön. Ihr langes Haar glitt ihr über die Schultern, wie flüssiges Silber. Einige Strähnen waren geflochten, mit rosanen Kirschblüten, die in der Dunkelheit zu leuchten schienen. Die Frau selbst war blass, mit saphierblauen Augen und langen, geschwungenen Wimpern. Auch ihr Kleid war ein Traum - weiße Seide, mit langer Schleppe und filigranen Blumenmustern. Lächelnd setzte sie sich neben Michael, der den Blick inzwischen auf seine Flasche gerichtet hatte. "Du willst nicht glauben, dass wir hier sind?", fragte sie ihn und berührte seine Wange mit den Fingerspitzen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Wohl eindeutig zu viel Alkohol", murmelte er schließlich. "Du hast wunderschöne Augen. Ich liebe Menschen, mit schönen Augen", flüsterte die Frau in sein Ohr, ohne auf seine Vermutung einzugehen. "Komm mit mir. Ich kann all deine Sorgen verschwinden lassen." Sie schnippste mit den Fingern, um ihren Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen. Michael antwortete nicht. Er beobachtete das Einhorn, welches gemächlich über die Insel trottete. Die Frau kräuselte die Lippen, offenbar war sie es nicht gewohnt ignoriert zu werden. Sie wollte gerade etwas näher rutschen, da stand Michael auf und folgte dem Einhorn. Die Flasche ließ er am Baum stehen - er hatte eindeutig genug getrunken, auch wenn er inzwischen keine Wirkung mehr verspürte. Immer wieder schüttelte er den Kopf. "Ein Einhorn und eine verkleidete Frau", murmelte er vor sich hin. "Ich werde echt verrückt." Er beschleunigte seine Schritte minimal, holte auf, bis er nicht mehr hinter dem Pferd lief, sondern nebenher. Weiter vor sich hinbrummend, vergrub er die Hände in den Taschen seiner ausgewaschenen Jeanshose. Irgendwann, der Baum kam wieder in Sicht, näherte sich das weiße Tier und stupste ihn sanft an. Dann blieb er lachend stehen, weil es in seinen Ärmel biss und auf dem Stoff kaute. "Na hallo", murmelte er und kraulte das Tier hinter seinen zuckenden Ohren. "Am Ende bist du wohl doch nur ein Pferd mit Papphorn?" 4. Kapitel "Michael, nun lass mich doch nicht so lange allein", rief die Frau. Sie saß noch immer unter dem Baum und schaute sehnsüchtig zu ihm herüber. Genervt verdrehte Michael die Augen. "Du hast mich hier her geholt und lässt mich nun nicht mehr gehen", rief er entrüstet. "Und jetzt erwartest du allen Ernstes, dass ich mich auch noch mit dir beschäftige? Du bist doch alt genug!" Rein aus Protest setzte sich Michael nun ans Wasser, den Rücken der Fremden zugewandt. Der Nebel, der die kleine Insel umgab, war so dicht, dass er nicht einmal mehr den Park auf der anderen Seite erkannte. Warum hatte sie ihn hier her gelockt? Und wer zur Hölle war diese Frau? Diese Fragen stellte er sich andauernd, kam aber zu keiner plausiblen Antwort. Stattdessen schob er es weiterhin auf den Alkohol, auch wenn seine innere Stimme flüsterte, dass das nicht stimmte. "Michael, warum klammerst du dich nur so sehr an irdische Belange?" Die Fremde stand hinter ihm und ihre Stimme klang so zärtlich, doch ein scharfer Unterton schwang darin mit und der war kaum zu überhören. Sie hockte sich hinter ihn und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals. "Komm mit mir", flüsterte sie neuerlich. "In meinem Reich gibt es keinen Kummer. Da kannst du frei sein." "In deinem Reich?", fragte der Schriftsteller und zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. "Und wo soll das sein?" Schlagartig fühlte er sich leer. Ausgebrannt. Alles in seinem Leben schien mit einem Mal sinnlos, was er erreicht hatte war bloß Schall und Rauch. Schon als Teenager fing er an zu schreiben, vergrub sic in seinen Gedanken in Welten, die sonst keiner sah. Er hatte Talent. Während seines Literatur Studiums veröffentlichte er Kurzgeschichten in Zeitungen, bis er von einem Verlag kontaktiert wurde. Dies war der Beginn seiner Karriere. In einer seiner Schubladen lagen jede Menge Buchideen, die er nur noch zu vollenden brauchte. Auf diese Art und Weise konnte er immer pünktlich liefern. Jetzt, wo alle seine Ideen ausgeschöpft waren, fiel ihm jedoch nichts neues mehr ein. Alles was er tat war sinnlos. Sein Leben - eine Verschwundung. Die Frau kicherte leise vor sich hin, während sie ihm sanft über das Haar strich. Jede ihrer Berühungen war warm und gab Michael ein seltsames Gefühl von Geborgenheit, welche er lange schon vermisste. Er konnte nicht anders, als seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter zu lehnen und zuzulassen, dass sie ihre Arme um seinen Körper schlang. "Ich bin die Königin der Feen", säuselte sie ihm ins Ohr. "Mein Reich liegt tief unter der Erde, in einer Welt, die für Menschen nicht zu sehen ist. Aber du, du kannst mich begleiten. An meiner Seite sein und mir dienen." Michaels Atmung wurde ruhiger, sein Blick ganz leer. "Ich kann dich begleiten", flüsterte er monoton. "Die dienen, in deinem Reich." "Genau", hauchte die Feenkönigin. "Dort gibt es keinen irdischen Kummer. Du wirst nichts mehr fühlen. Nie wieder Trauer und Leid empfinden." "Nie wieder Trauer und Leid." "Du wirst dich nie wieder wertlos fühlen." "Nie wieder wertlos." Je öfter er ihre Worte nachsprach, desto monotoner wurde seine Stimme. Als wäre er nicht mehr da. Die Feenkönigin zog ihn fort, weit weg, ohne ihn zu bewegen. Sie verführte seinen Geist und zeigte ihm Bilder seiner Vergangenheit. Bilder, die er verdrängt hatte und nie wieder sehen wollte. "Du wirst nie wieder lieben oder hassen." "Nie wieder lieben..." Sie zeigte ihm eine Episode aus seiner Studienzeit. Von dem Tag, als er Carolin traf - seine große Liebe. Er sah wie sie lachte und die tausenden Sommersprossen in ihrem Gesicht, die ihre grünen Augen so betonten. Nach und nach löste er sich von den bösen Erinnerungen und seinen tief sitzenden Zweifeln. Er befreite sich von dem fordernden Singsang der Frau, der Feenkönigin. Es kämpfte regelrecht in ihm. "Carolin...", murmelte er vor sich hin. Die Königin stutzte und er spürte wie sich ihr scheinbar zierlicher Körper anspannte. Ihre Fingernägel bohrten sich in sein Fleisch und sie sprach in einer fremden Sprache, die er nicht verstand. Die Worte drangen in seinen Verstand und versuchten die Erinnerungen an Carolin im Keim zu ersticken. Doch dieses Mal wehrte er sich. Er wollte sie nicht hergeben. Wollte nicht loslassen - nicht noch einmal. Lieber ertrug er den Schmerz über den Verlust. Lieber erinnerte er sich an ihren Tod, als sie zu vergessen. Als er den Kopf zu ihr drehte, blickte er in eine entstellte Fratze, mit Zähnen so spitz wie Zahnstocher. Er riss sich von ihr los und stolperte. Dabei schlug er sich den Kopf an einem kleinen Stein am Ufer an. "Carolin...", murmelte er benommen. "Geh nicht." Dann verlor er das Bewusstsein. '5. Kapitel ' Michael erwachte am Morgen auf seiner Couch. Die Vorhänge waren nicht zugezogen, daher knallte ihm die Sonne direkt ins Gesicht. Völlig verkatert richtete sich der Mann auf und schaute sich verwirrt um. "Also doch nur ein Traum", murmelte er erleichtert. Auf dem Tisch stand sein leeres Glas und die Flasche, inzwischen ebenfalls leer, lag auf dem Boden. Seufzend drückte sich Michael von der Couch hoch und schlurfte in die Küche, um Kaffee zu kochen. Ihm brummte der Schädel, als würde sich ein Presslufthammer darin zu schaffen machen. Die Kaffeemaschine ratterte los, während sich Michael zum Kühlschrank drehte. Der war, zu seiner Enttäuschung, so ziemlich leer. Mittlerweile war der Kaffee durchgelaufen und verbreitete seinen aromatischen Duft in der kleinen Küche, mit dem knarzenden Dielenboden. Michael schenkte sich Kaffee ein und ging summend zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Dort pflanzte er sich auf das Sofa und ließ den Blick über den Tisch schweifen, wo noch eine Zeitung las. Zwar vom Vortag, aber da er sie noch nicht gelesen hatte, sollte ihm das auch recht sein. Also nahm er die Zeitung und begann zu lesen. Ab und an schüttelte er lachend den Kopf. "Feenkönigin", kicherte er dann. Er blätterte weiter und trank seinen Kaffee. Abwesend stellte er seine Tasse schließlich beiseite und griff nach seiner Schachtel Zigaretten, dabei fiel sein Blick auf etwas, dass auf dem Tisch lag: Eine Kirschblüte. Verwundert legte Michael und legte seine Zeitung beiseite. Er starrte die Blüte an und nahm sie schließlich in die Hand und drehte sie hin und her. Ohne Zweifel, war es eine der Blüten, die die Feenkönigin in seinem Traum in den Haaren getragen hatte. "Komm zu mir, wenn du bereit bist!" Die Stimme hallte durch seinen Verstand und jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken. Ohne seinen Kaffee auszutrinken sprang Michael auf, eilte mit den Zigaretten in sein Arbeitszimmer und schaltete den Laptop an. "Solange ich schreiben kann, werde ich nie bereit sein dir zu dienen", grinste er. Eilig öffnete er sein Schreibprogramm und schrieb nun auf die leere Seite von gestern, folgende Überschrift: ''Die Insel der Feen. '' Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mittellang